Conventional photo-voltaic solar arrays are comprised of individual solar panels wired in series as strings (i.e., sub-arrays) to attain a selected (i.e., predetermined range of) voltage output. The strings may be wired in parallel to provide a desired current/power (See FIG. 1). These arrays/strings are wired into a combiner box, which comprises a group of disconnects and bus bars.
Both large and small photo-voltaic solar arrays produce power when the sun is shining brightly and at certain (i.e., direct) angles. As the angle of the sun decreases, fewer photons may strike a panel, since oblique angles of incident light cause the photons to spread over a larger area. As a result, power output decreases. Power output also decreases as a result of cloud cover. Unfortunately, there may not be sufficient string voltage and/or current to “push” electricity through an inverter to produce a useable output power. While it is true that the open circuit voltage (OCV) of a solar pane(s)/array may be unaffected by low light periods/shallow sun angles/cloud cover, it is also true that if a load (such as an inverter) is applied, panel and thus string voltage will drop immediately and no output from the inverter would be provided.
As a result, energy production of photo-voltaic solar arrays is lost each day. Sun angle/cloud cover problems lower daily energy production, lower power output, and lower useable power, and hence lower electrical production/revenue. This lost time/energy production may be as much as 15% to 35% per day of energy production.